The Code
About The Warrior Code is a code that all cats must follow, but occasionally broken. If you break just one rule by accident, you most likely will go to Starclan. But if you do bad things purposely, you may go to the Dark Forest. The Code #You must defend your Clan even at the cost of your life. You can have relationships in other Clans, but your loyalty stays in your own Clan, as you will battle someday. #Do not tresspass on another territory.(Unless you are going to the Moonlake or a Gathering.) #Elders, queens, and kits eat before warriors, leaders, medicine cats, and apprentinces.(Unless a warrior or apprentince is given a special pass or is wounded.) #Prey is killed to be eaten, thank Starclan for its life. #Kits must be 6 moons to become apprentinces. #A warrior must sit vigil for the rest of the night after recieving their warrior name. #A warrior must have an apprentince to become a deputy. #The deputy becomes leader after the leader retires, dies, or goes into exile. #A deputy must be chosen before Moonhigh. #A gathering is peaceful for the entire night. There will not be any fighting. #Boundaries must be marked daily. Any tresspassers must be attacked unless they need to go to the Moonlake or to a Gathering, or any other reasonable cause. #No cat should neglect a kit in danger, even if the kit was from a different Clan or is a rogue, loner, or kittypet. #The word of the Clan Leader is the Warrior Code.(Unless they say that you don't have to listen to the Warrior Code.) #A cat does not need to kill to win battles. #A warrior must reject the life of a kittypet. #Medicine cats can't have a mate or kits. #Kits must stay in camp until they are 6 moons. #The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one. #Clans must not unite to drive another Clan out. #Clans will not force other Clans to share territory. #Enemy patrols must not attack enemies if they are on a mission they all agree on. #The remaining parent of a kit takes them to their Clan. If the mother dies then the father takes them to their Clan, and vice-versa. Breaking The Code The cats have broken the code numerous times. These are the examples. #The first rule was broken by Rainclaw and Leopardclaw who are forbidden mates, and any Dark Forest cat. #This rule was broken by Lightningclaw when he went onto Stoneclan territory. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule was almost broken by Lightfur, but prevented by Bluestar. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule was broken when Ashclaw attacked Dirtclaw in anger. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule was broken by Flounderclaw, Rainclaw, Rockpaw and Lightningclaw, who attacked Paw. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule was broken by any Dark Forest cat, and most often broken by Blood. This rule was also broken by Bluestar when she killed Stripe. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. #This rule is not currently broken. Punishment The cats often got punished. Lightningclaw was punished by going down to face the cats invading Flameclan. Ashclaw got scolded for attacking Dirtclaw. Flounderclaw, Rainclaw, and Lightningclaw got scolded for attacking Paw. Bluestar was punished by Blood for having the deputy Otterfur killed, making her become the deputy. Category:Help